


Precious Oriental Jewel

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie forces Gail to mend.</p><p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Oriental Jewel

Dixie Carter had always known when a girl, or in most cases a guy, needed her. She had been shocked to see Gail wince and flinch back from the medics, clearly in agony. She had called both the medics and Kim to her office and, before Gail could bolt, she had locked the door, moving to rest her hands lightly on Gail's shoulders, keeping her in place. 

"Let them help you Gai, I don't need you broken right now... I need you spitting fire."

Gail muttered but reluctantly acquiesced to be helped by the medics. 

"Good girl."

Dixie murmured. Gail sighed and looked up at the ceiling as the Medics worked. After the medics had left Dixie smiled, kissing her softly. Gail murred into the kiss. 

"You are special to me, Gail."

Gail smiled and purred softly. 

"Come home with me tonight, let me love you?"

Gail nodded in agreement.

 

"Okay Dixie."


End file.
